My Vampire Roommate
by TheMK
Summary: Maya has a big secret that nobody knows but Sookie. Sookie left town and let Maya stay in her house, but the house is Eric's now so what will he do? will he let Maya stay with him? will there be something between them? Guess you'll found out soon ... or not that soon ... ;
1. Chapter 1 Knock knock

I know I shouldn't start a new fanfic since I don't update True Blove so often, but I have a writer's block on that fanfic and I believe that if I don't start writing this new idea I have, I will never get out of the writer's block :)) hope you like it. Also I don't own Eric or other characters from True Blood, only Maya ... for now ...

* * *

**APOV**

Maya was climbing down the stairs while she was listening to her IPod very loudly. She couldn't hear a thing around her especially because she was so caught up in the song that made her move so erotically. She was wearing only a black top with long sleeves and matching panties, which emphasized her tanned small body. Her long black hair was tight in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing any make-up at all because she actually didn't need it; her green emerald eyes and her full lips were enough to make any guy fall in love with her. She was heading through the kitchen in dance steps. She stopped in front of the fridge and opened it. She took the orange juice and poured it in a glass. She was still dancing when she heard a door banged to the wall.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" a tall blonde guy asked furiously, approaching dangerously to her.

"Haven't you heard about knocking?" she simply replied without even flinching when he was at 4 inches away from her.

"You are trespassing my property." He almost yelled at her.

"This is not your property. It's Sookie's house." She smiled looking deeply in his eyes.

"You know Sookie? Where is she?" He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me and I'll tell you." She said pulling her hand from his grip. He let her go and followed her in the living room. She sat on the couch and took a sip from her orange juice and started talking. "Sookie and I are best friends since kindergarten. Last night we met at Jason's house, where I found out that she was leaving town for a while and she asked me to take care of HER house. Satisfied now?" she grinned at him.

"Legally she doesn't have any right to decide what I'm doing with MY house." The blonde guy simply stated.

"I thought you will say that. That's why she said to me to give you this." Maya handed a letter to him. He took it looking at it suspicious, but the moment he opened the letter he recognized Sookie's writing. At first his eyebrows furrowed but the he loosened up and folded the letter back.

"I guess I have to bear your presence in MY house." He said putting the letter in his pocket.

"My, my, possessive huh?" she laughed at his possessiveness. "Although a little introduction would be nice for start. I'm Maya Godbersen." She said reaching out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

"Eric Northman. Sherriff of Area 5." He said shaking her hand. The moment she touched his hand she froze. Seeing her face he added. "Oh … and also a Vampire!"

* * *

How was it for a start? did you like it? let me know :D


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

Hi guys, I'm amazed and also very glad that you like the new fanfic, so I decided to write the 2nd chapter, and for True Blove followers, don't worry, tonight I will finish the next chapter :) hope you'll like it :)

* * *

**APOV**

„_Eric, I know you're upset that I didn't choose you, but I'm too confused so that's why I decided to leave town for a while and I'm not going back till l make a decision, so please do not look for me. I do have a favor to ask you, please let Maya stay in __my __your house. She's a good old friend of mine that I care a lot and I'm sure you'll do to when you'll find out what she can do. It's very important for me to take care of her because she's very special even if she doesn't know entirely. Sookie"_

Eric sat in his cubby reading for the tenth time the letter Sookie left him. He was curious about Maya and he tried to decipher what she was talking about but he couldn't find anything. He decided to ask Maya instead so he went upstairs to look where she got installed. He found her in Sookie's old room, where she stayed before her grandmother died. She was sleeping like an angel, her long black hair wasn't tight up anymore, her perfectly curls resting on her beautiful tanned shoulder. He was striked of her beauty, her little yet curvy figure was barely covered with a white sheet. He looked at the clock and saw that in 2 hours the sun will rise, so he decided to give up on his plan and go back to his cubby. He will have time to find out what she was hiding.

* * *

Maya woke up at 12 PM, when she heard knocking at the front door. She got out of bed, put a black silk bathrobe and went downstairs to see who was that insistent. She opened the door and there was standing Jason in an officer uniform.

"Well here's a man that knows about knocking … hi Jason, come in." Maya invited Jason in the house.

"Hi babe, how are you doing, is everything ok with Eric?" Jason asked her promptly.

"Your sister forgot to tell me a very important detail: that he is a FREACKING vampire. You knew about that didn't you?" she yelled at him.

"Well, yes I did, but you know that she is very stubborn and she would not take no for an answer." He defended himself. Maya headed to the kitchen and Jason followed her. She picked the glass that she was drinking from it last night and started to wash it. That's when Jason approached from her back and started to touch her thighs whispering at the ear. "Now can we finish what we started last night when Sookie interrupted us?"

"Honey, our "thing" is ancient history. Now I have standards!" Maya said bending a little bit to feel his arousal and then she turned around facing him and grinned at him "Oops, sorry for that! You can use the shower upstairs to … freshen up a little bit." He let her go dazzled at her actions. He was never rejected and in high school they were the perfect couple; he was the popular quarterback and she was the famous cheerleader, a romance that ended abruptly when her dad decided to move in New York because of a business proposition and from that moment he haven't seen her till last night. Why was she back? Why does she act like that with him? He watched her going out on the porch and then he got upstairs to use the bathroom.

* * *

**Maya**

I can't focus on love right now. I won't focus on love. I must find that bastard that killed my father. It's my duty to revenge my father!

* * *

hope you enjoyed it! let me know ... review please ! :*


	3. Chapter 3 - Maya's problem

I'm so sorry I haven't been posting any chapters but I was very busy :((( hope you like it ... please review it because that gives me the strength to stay till late in the night to write these chapters down ;))

* * *

APOV

Maya made a lot of calls all day long. She was searching for a job but apparently, in this town, there was no such thing as a massage salon and that's the only thing that she learned while she was in New York. She worked in a salon that her dad and a friend owned, but when he was murdered, his partner disappeared leaving a close friend of his to manage his part. That's when all she knew changed. The legal salon that she worked turned into an illegal erotic massage salon. That's when she decided that it is time to sell her part and come home to find out why they had to suddenly move when she was a teenager.

She remembered that when they left, her dad asked Sookie's grandmother to keep some boxes in her attic. She went there and to her relief the boxes were still there. She started to search for something weird but all she could find out was some papers that made her owner of a store in Bon Temps. Then she got an idea; what if she could open a massage salon in the town. It's something that people from there would really enjoy.

She looked at her watch and saw that was almost 7 PM so she took the papers to her room and went to get a shower. She wanted to go to have fun in a club or something familiar but she didn't know anymore if the her little town changed too.

When she got out of the shower she took from her dresser her favorite red dress and some black pumps. She let her hair fall on her shoulders and she put a little mascara and some nude lipstick. She took her purse and went down in the kitchen.

There he was … her new roommate, Eric. He was looking awesome in his black jeans and his black stretch T-shirt that he was wearing. She bit her lip when she looked at his muscular body.

"Take a picture. It would last longer" He smirked at her.

"Oh my, do vampires appear in pictures?" she laughed at him hoping to let this one go.

"Ha ha, very funny" Eric said taking his eyes from some papers to look at Maya "where are you going dressed up like that?" he asked her with a scent of possessiveness in his voice.

"Geezaz dad, I'm 21. I'm allowed to wear anything I want." She responded back. "By the way, I want to ask you something, do you know any club here in Bon Temps or around?" Maya asked him.

"I could recommend you a club that is in Shreveport … here's the address." Eric handed her a piece of paper.

"Thank you … see ya … when I see ya!" she said while she walked out the door.

"Pretty soon I may add." Eric said when she got out.

* * *

Maya's POV

The taxi driver looked at me suspicious when I gave him the address to the club, but I decided to ignore him. When I got there, I saw a red sign Fangtasia written on it. From outside it looked pretty small. Where Eric did sent me? I paid the driver and I got out of the car. Luckily for me there were only 4 people in front of me so I got in very fast. I was wrong to think that the club was small because inside was huge. On my right I could see the bar and on my left I could see some tables and the dance ring that was completed by some pole stages. In the back of the room a man was standing on a … throne. How lame was that? I approached the bar and I ordered a cranberry vodka and then I turned to face the mysterious man that apparently he was looking at me now. He made me a sign to approach him and, like he put a spell on me, I started to walk towards him. Getting closer to him I recognized the man … he was my roommate. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey roomy! What are you doing here on a throne. Are you a king or something?" I started to laugh at him making him frown.

"As I told you last night, I'm the sheriff of Area 5, and I happen to own this club. Do you like it?" he asked me.

"A little too dark for my taste but I'm sure I'll have a good time." I simply answered.

"I think you are used to dark places , after all you were a masseuse back in NY for an erotic massage salon, isn't that right?" he smirked at me walking his lustfully eyes on my body.

"Wow, you did your homework on me, haven't you? What else do you know?" I questioned him.

"I couldn't let you in my home without knowing who you are." He stated.

"And what am I?" I asked approaching to him and putting my both arms on his armchairs.

"I don't know yet, but I can assure you that I will find out sooner or later." He said very confident.

"Well, good luck with that. Meanwhile, I'm going to have some fun." I said turning back to the bar where I ordered cranberry vodka.

* * *

APOV

After two cranberry vodka, Maya started to get a little dizzy so she went on the dance floor. There was a very sensual and rhythmic song that made her body wind like a belly dancer. She could sense that all the eyes on her and it felt good to know that she still got it. She started to wind a little too more her curves and bit her lips trying to be as sensual as possible. The crowd stopped dancing starring at her in awe and lust. Eric was sitting in his throne when he felt a weird sensation setting in his soul … it was something erotic and energetic that made him to look up at the frozen crowd on the dance floor. He felt that something wasn't right because he was always "in charge" of his temper and now he could just not control it. It was like something or someone compelled him to feel that way and he didn't like that. When he looked at the crowd again he saw there was someone that was still dancing and decided to go there to see what was happening. When he approached the crowd, he expected (like every time) to part away, but this time it didn't happen. He started to couch and nothing. He looked at the bar where the bartender and Pam was standing looking like they were enchanted at the dance floor. This thing started to annoy him and he started to think that this was a joke or a dream. He couldn't bear it anymore and he shoved some humans and vampires away from him to get to the person that was still dancing. When he reached the middle he saw that that person was no one else than just Maya, who seemed to haven't noticed what she did in his club. His thoughts were interrupted by the vampires who suddenly started to mumble things like 'This girl has to be mine' and 'I need to taste her blood' and he realized that the song finished, Maya stopped dancing and both vampires and humans were looking weird at her. In a flash Eric got her out of the club.

* * *

Maya's POV

I was feeling really good and very sexy dancing on that song. It felt like nothing bad ever happened to me. I wished that song never ended … but it did and to my surprise everyone was watching me. I saw some of the vampires flashing out their fangs. I started to get nervous, but from nowhere I felt a grip around my waist and in a flash I was outside the club. It was Eric who took me outside and judging by his face, he was really angry. He took me by surprise shoving me on the wall getting closer to me … too close for my taste…

'Listen to me very carefully, because I don't like to ask twice, and you better tell me the truth or you'll prefer those vampires from the club instead of me … WHAT ARE YOU?' Eric shouted through his teeth.


End file.
